Conspiracy
by Black Slasher
Summary: Ino was drunk when it all started but the adrenaline rushed through her veins and woke her up from her drunken state to the reality she has to face. She just hopes to God her adrenaline still works until the end of all this mess, she still has to go buy herself a new Victoria Secret undies for Valentines. AU This is a really short summary but I'll change it later! Sorry!


**Conspiracy**

**Prologue**

The traffic was testing her patience. "It's already past midnight! Why was it traffic?" Yamanaka Ino rubbed her temples again to ease the building tension that soon would be a migraine. Ugh. How she hated it when she has migraine. Her old man can't even talk to her at times.

She was on her way home. To her apartment. A little drunk. Just a little. Obviously, this crap was going on because of some popular band having a concert at the local hall, saying since it was their hometown _'We would give a free concert! No tickets needed!'_ Some bullshit. They just want to appeal to the townspeople of Konoha to look good. Publicity as her childhood friend, Nara Shikamaru, would say. The genius, well whatever. She thought of that too!

She looked at her side, rabid fangirls were screaming their undying love for the members of the famous band. What was the name again? Ah, yeah. She forgot. Anyways, she didn't care. They are just some pathetic people who didn't pass on the exams for college or unemployed wimps. She shook her head. It's bad to talk about people like that. But what can she do? Trash talking seems to be a good medicine to prevent the oncoming migraine. Ugh. Now the pain strikes again. Because she's not trash-talking the people anymore.

A woman passed by her car. Brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and tanned-skinned. God, so typical. Can't anyone be unique? She should at least dye her hair neon green. That would look totally-disturbing. And whoa! That bag-Gosh! Looks so cheap and . . . um . . . cheap? Yeah that's the word. It felt like she said that but anyway. She didn't remember. Can't even choose something fabulous. What happened to girls nowadays?

That woman should ask Tenten for advice. She means even if Tenten looks ordinary at first glance, still, she can handle herself very well. She looks glamorous on her Chinese dress she wore on the birthday party they went earlier this afternoon. Damn, that woman has become a, well, woman. She's getting pretty and she's glowing. But not glowing like glowing in the dark or something. Aha! Maybe she's preggy! Don't people say that when a woman glows she's preggy? Oh! She skipped the in love part. Ha-ha! She should ask her tomorrow if she sees her. The girl seems to be at mall every time. Explains why she's in the mall, because she is secretly buying her child clothes or, or, toys or-

Ino almost passed her apartment. She wouldn't have noticed she was already there had she didn't look outside her window. Oh! Yes, seems like the migraine was a little far from her head now. She only hopes it lose the way back to her.

She pulled the car on the porch, tossing her key car in her pocket. Then she looked for her keys in her bag when she hopped out of the car. She was looking in her bag she didn't notice a bullet hole in her window. "Gosh! Where was that lazy bum?" She thought thinking about Shika. "He should be here by now. He can't be partying right now". She chuckled lightly at the thought. Shikamaru in the middle of the dance floor while holding a girl. Hah! Too impossible! He'll say it's troublesome and that he would put so much effort. She smirked at the key she found deep in her bag as she held it up in her hand. "Who's the boss now you stupid key? Making me find you here with no lights".

She stuck the thing in the keyhole and gently turned it, the door creaking as it slowly opens. "Hah! I'm home!" She yelled to no one in particular. She switch open the light but it wasn't lighting. "Crap! That Shikamaru better had a reason for forgetting to pay this". She took her cellphone in her purple prada bag and threw the bag in the couch, the supposedly-position of the couch since she can't see anything. The bag stumbled on something and a loud crashing was heard. Maybe it's not the couch. Damn.

"Damn! This is my house, why the hell was the couch not in place?" She hissed. "I hate Shikamaru! When did he have the effort to push and pull my things?"

"Ugh. Ahh.."

"What the hell was that?" Ino looked at Shikamaru's bedroom. "Was Shikamaru impregnating some random chick?" She asked herself. The sound was coming from his room but it was so low she was not sure.

"Ahh. . . I-I-nnoo". The sound was repeated.

She chuckled lightly. Was that her name she heard- wait wait wait! Backtrack! Backtrack! "Was that my name? Gosh! That Shikamaru!" She blushed in instant. "Was he calling my name while getting steamy with someone!?" She felt rage but then the sound was repeated. It seems he was alone and . . . pained?

She battled her inner self if she should barge in. What if he's wounded and needed some help? But what if she finds herself humiliated in finding him having the sex of his life? Or worst, his _masturba-ca-tion. _That's worst right? No partner at all! So pitiful, Shika!God! That would be so humiliating! She'd never be able to look at him again without . . . bursting out of laughter. And besides, he was calling her name! For crying out loud! He didn't take a picture of her bathing secretly right? That would be- Oh damn! So it was Shika who put those chairs outside the house just at the back of the bathroom window. So he was really peeping? Damn! And she thought –hope actually- it was their hot new neighbor with piercings.

The sound repeated and it was clear it was her name Shikamaru is calling. Ino shuddered. "I never thought Shika". The sound went on again this time more frantic. Was he near his release? The sound ring again as if reminding her. "Oh Gosh! What am I goin' to do?"

Ino felt like she is hyperventilating. She fanned herself with her hand free of the cellphone. And she made her decision. Whatever happens, it's not her fault.

She had made her decision. _'Shika, I'm sorry for what I'm gonna do next. Please forgive me. And don't hate me.'_

She slammed the door wide open. No Shika. Not a sign of him.

Of course! It was her bedroom! Duh! Why would she humiliate herself? She slept tight and had a very, very disturbing nightmare. Shika is shouting, screaming at her for not helping him. And she cried saying _"Why are you shouting? You're putting too much effort! You're not Shika!"_

The next day, in his room, Shika's dead and very, very disturbing naked body was found. The cops said it was because of pleasure overload he had a heart attack. "God! Shika is dead! I can't believe it! He was dead! Finally!" Ino jumped in her position and her foot slipped and she . . . died.

"Gosh! That was totally un-fucking-fabulous!" She said as she mentally cursed herself for imagining _that_. '_That'_ means the part where she died ungracefully, she's sure her best friend Sakura would rubbed it in her face. She should at least die fighting for Konoha's honor or like Jose Rizal from Philippines (google it! XDDD totally cool) being shot by the _un_just guards (damn they are just security guards, no offense to the guards out there) at the back while facing his motherland. What happened to that death she is wishing for?

As it was so creepy to open Shika's room, she did it. So her vision of her ungraceful death would not happen. The light was out, obviously. "Shika?" She used her phone to light her way, but there was no Shika. No sign of him! "Crap! Will my vision come true?" She fanned herself. _'This is not my room. This is not my room.'_

Ino stood in the middle of his room checking, went as far as to check his closet. "Where is he?" Then there was that growl again, as if the person was in pain. Ino tried to focus on it. It was coming from the . . . window! She quickly looked outside. "Shika? Are you there?" The slow grunt was the answer so she quickly ran outside.

It was raining now and her purple shirt and denim jeans are getting dirty from the puddles. And there she found Shikamaru laying on the ground. "Shika? How old are you to be playing-" the lightning made her see that it is indeed Shikamaru, But not the bored and lazy face of Shikamaru but the suffering face she didn't want to see. "Shika!"

She crouched down at him frantically. "T-took you lo-ong", he said in between pants.

"H-hey, are you alright?" Ino asked worried as she held his hand. "I'll call an ambulance right no-" there was a loud bang that made her jumped.

Shikamaru's eyes widen. "They're here!" His breath hitched as pain attacked him. "Ino you have to go!"

"Wha-" Ino's eyes grew wide. "Who's here? I told you not to associate yourself with _cigarette_ syndicates!" Ino thought for a second. "If there is any like that".

"You have to go Ino", Shikamaru held her hand. "Thi-gasp-is no time for jokes". A loud bang was heard again and footsteps nearing them could be made.

"I'm not leaving you!" Ino said as she took his hand and dragged him to the car.

It was very painful for Shikamaru. After all, he was shot at the side of his stomach and his leg was grazed by a bullet. Blood was gushing to his skin and it felt cold. It was obvious he lost plenty of blood. If Ino just went for him right away. . . His clothes were stained with blood and it keeps on getting bigger. Even his usual ponytail was out of place. The rain was getting colder every minute.

Ino made her way to the car very slowly not wanting to create a noise. What if someone out there kill them? What did Shikamaru do? Why did they shoot him? What if she made a noise and they were found? What would they do? And worse, what if that person accidentally ruined her face? She shuddered at the thought. Her face is so important to her; it's her very priced gift received from God. There were so many thoughts running in her mind, she didn't realize she was face to face with the car until she bumped on it. "Ouch!" she screamed to herself quietly.

She opened her car and pushed Shikamaru inside earning herself a grunt from him. She threw her phone too. Now that that was out of the way, she went to the driver's seat and opened her door. She was about to get in when she was suddenly pulled and thrown to the ground.

"Where do you think your going with our little genius over there, eh?"

"Ugh", her elbows heat the ground and she was sure her cream skin earned a scratch.

"What the hell do you think you're doing huh, cunt?" said a deep male voice. "Trying to escape?"

Ino heard a grunt from the car, Shikamaru was wounded! She had to hurry! The man grabbed his chin and she swears if he tries to so much as to kiss her, all hell would break loose. And then the man leaned in closer she could practically smell his stinking breath. She cursed whoever said that a man's hot breath near your face could tickle you. She felt disgusted. _Don't you dare!_ She spit on his face that made him back off.

"Bitch!" The man yanked her to the ground and her head hit a not-so-small stone. Thank God it wasn't _that_ big or else she would be suffering amnesia right now!

Ino touched her forehead and a lightning made it clear that it was blood she was staring at her hand and not some rain. Her eyes widen. Platinum blonde hair was now covered with crimson red. She could smell her own blood and feel it gushing on her face. _The worst!_ Ino raged, not to the man . . . but to the car hoping to escape. She can't fight him!

As soon as her hand landed on it, he was yanked by the hair. She yelped in pain, she was sure strands of hair were plucked out. Thankfully, it's not the whole area. "Aahhhh!" Where are the damn neighbors when you need them! She could feel he was pulling her closer. Aha! An opening!

Ino grabbed that opening. Not really grabbed –grabbing would be out of mind, she's not that crazy- but kicked. She kicked him on the groin that sent millions of his sperm cells up his head. "Fuuck!" It was not the only thing she heard, strings of curses followed and Ino enjoyed the view. _Ha-ha! You ugly piece of shit!_ The man was kneeling, both hands were clutching tightly his pants and his face was priceless. She would have enjoyed kicking his dick over and over again until it fell off together with his balls had she not heard the painful grunt Shikamaru was suffering.

Ino took that as a chance to get in the car and went the hell out of there. Minutes later, she was out on the street speeding to the hospital. "Shika? Shika?" she asked breathlessly. Adrenaline still running through her veins. "Shika? Are you okay there?" No answer. "For fucks sakes, answer me!"

No answer. She knew she didn't like silence, but right now, it is her newest enemy.


End file.
